The Disappearances
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Someone is Kidnapping the cute guys at North Atlantic Konoha University. Who is it? Who will be next? Eventual JiraiyaxNeji. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is only my second fanfiction and my second JiraiyaxNeji story. Jiraiya and Neji together just seems right to me. Anyway, this fanfiction will have yaoi in the later chapters, and maybe some rape, I'm not quite sure yet. __Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did… Muahahaha!! That spells bad for all male Naruto characters._

Chapter One: The First Day

Neji woke up on his first day of college hoping that it would be better than high school, where his teacher's were so dull that he wanted to bang his head against the desk, and the classes were not enough to challenge him. Neji just hoped that the prestigious North Atlantic Konoha University would live up to its reputation of being the toughest school in the nation. Neji got dressed and left his dorm, heading towards the North side of the campus for his first class.

Introduction to Plant Biology with Professor Tsunade, Building Six, Room 612. Neji looked up at the door he was standing in front of, saw that it was the right room, and walked in, taking a seat towards the front of the room. Neji was kind of early and the only one there, so he took a book out of his bag and began reading. Before long, more people started to arrive, and eventually someone sat in the seat to the right of him.

"Hey I'm Kiba," the guy said. Neji looked up to see a guy with spiky hair and a dog hiding in his jacket. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Neji," Neji replied.

"Nice to meet you Neji. I can't wait to start class; I love science. How about you?" Kiba tilted his head to the side waiting for Neji's reply.

"Science is okay I guess, but I prefer English. I just took this class to take up space."

"Oh, I like English too, I have it after this," Kiba said with a big grin on his face.

"Me too," Neji said in a much more relaxed way.

At that point Neji and Kiba had to stop talking because their professor had just walked in placing her brief case on the desk. "Well, welcome to your first day of hell," the professor said with an evil smirk.

English 101 with Professor Jiraiya, Building Two, Room 200. Neji and Kiba walked to English together and realized they liked a lot of the same things. They were becoming quick friends. When they got into the room, it was already almost full, so they found some seats that were right in front of the professor's desk.

They waited for five minutes, talking animatedly to each other until the door opened and in walked their professor. Neji looked up to see a man with white hair standing right in front of the professor's desk, looking at the class, waiting for silence. When the class was silent, he smirked.

"Well I see some of you look a little apprehensive, you must have just had a class with Tsunade. Ha ha! Don't worry, I don't plan on making your life a living hell, I just expect you to do all the assignments. Depending on how well you do, I might even exempt you from any exams." At this statement the class started to whisper, and some even broke into grins.

"Now, your first assignment is to write a two thousand word essay on a book off of this list." Jiraiya passed out papers with a long list of books on it. "The essay must analyze some structural aspect of the book and why the author used it. It's due Friday, (A/N: today is Monday) so good luck." He smirked at the looks of horror on some of the students's faces. This was his way of weeding out the slackers who had taken his class because they thought it would be a walk in the park. Jiraiya was able to point out the a few students he could already tell would be dropping his class.

His gaze slid towards the two male students sitting right in front of him and he smiled. They were discussing the assignment excitedly; contemplating which book they would each read. He'd have to keep his eyes on those two; they might just be the only two students he would ever exempt from an exam. "Class is dismissed."

Neji and Kiba had realized that they had the exact same schedule, and they didn't have another class for two hours, so they decided to have lunch and then hit the bookstore for their English assignment.

They ate lunch at a little brick-oven-style pizza place and then they headed to the closest bookstore for the right books. Kiba bought _Light in August _by William Faulkner, and Neji bought _Alas, Babylon _by Pat Frank (that's an awesome book). They were both extremely happy with their choices and headed back to campus for their next class.

Algebra with professor Kakashi, Building Five, Room 511. Neji and Kiba listened and wrote notes frantically as their professor jumped straight to lecturing on the properties of real numbers as soon as he walked through the door, which happened to be twenty minutes after the class was supposed to start.

This professor obviously didn't play around (yeah right) he got straight to the point and didn't pause to make sure people were even paying attention. Neji was writing so much so fast that he felt like his hand was going to fall off. The class ended and the students got up with an audible sigh of relief. Neji and Kiba then headed towards their last class.

Ancient Civilizations with Professor Iruka, Building One, Room 115. Neji and Kiba walked into an almost completely full classroom. They had to search for a seat, and eventually ended up sitting next to two boys at the back of the room (seating arrangement is Kiba, Neji, boy, boy). The two boys were talking in hushed voices to each other, and both had a slight blush on their face.

Neji looked over at them and they went silent and looked up at him. "Can we help you," asked the boy that sat right next to Neji. The boy had black hair and crimson-colored eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look at you, next time I'll close my eyes when I sit down," Neji said with an air of annoyance in his voice. If they didn't want to be seen blushing then they shouldn't blush in class.

"My name's Naruto, excuse Sasuke, he's always a jerk." This was said by the petite looking blonde that sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke scowled at this statement and chose to ignore everyone for the time being. "Hi Naruto I'm Neji, and this is Kiba."

The teacher took that moment to clear his throat and to begin class. Neji was excited for this class because there were two subjects he really loved, and those were English and History, especially when it was history about ancient societies. This class would be an easy pass.

At the end of class, Kiba and Neji went their separate ways towards their dorm rooms, and Naruto waved goodbye saying that they should hangout sometime. Neji didn't think that that idea went over too well with Sasuke, who Neji believed was Naruto's boyfriend. Neji was nervous to return to his dorm room because his roommate hadn't moved in yet, and was due to move in today. He just hoped it wasn't someone who would disturb him in his precious study time by playing loud music (ahhhh, but loud music is pretty).

When he opened his dorm room door, he saw a boy with brown hair sitting on the other bed. The boy's brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail. He looked up with what Neji could only assume was a bored expression. Neji walked over to the other boy and offered him his hand saying, "I'm Neji, What's your name?" The boy took Neji's hand and said, "Shikamaru."

Neji was glad that this boy didn't seem to be the loud type, and would therefore not interrupt his studying. He decided that he would get some dinner, take a shower and then start on his English assignment.

_Thanks for reading, and please review. After the first two chapters it gets a lot better, so please keep reading. I love you all, Mwahahaha!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter two yeah! I finally get to update. This chapter has been written since I finished chapter one but I had to type it, and I have to beg to use the Internet. BLEH! PARENTS! Anyway I of course don't own Naruto, and there's some hints of gay couples nothing big yet. The yaoi comes later. I can't wait. So yeah, read and enjoy everyone!_

Chapter Two: The First Disappearance

The next few days passed by rather quickly, and it was finally Friday. Neji was enjoying his classes, and was happy he had found a few friends. Shikamaru was quiet but rather interesting. He was pretty smart, but he seemed to be a little obsessed with clouds. Neji had noticed that Shikamaru's bed spread was clouds and so were his boxers. (Shikamaru sleeps in his boxers, minds out of the gutter people) Not only that, but in between classes he would stop to stare at the sky, and during lunch he would lay in the grass watching the clouds go by.

Neji could not say anything against this peculiar obsession because he had the same kind of thing with birds. When he was little, he used to love feeding the birds with his father. Now, he just quietly watched them as they went about their business making nests and singing to each other.

Neji and Shikamaru were walking together. They had figured out that they had Intro to Plant Biology together. Their class had become a lot smaller since the first day. In fact, most of their classes were a lot smaller.

"Hey guys," Kiba yelled, happily waving his arms and running towards them with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Kiba," Neji said. Shikamaru nodded his head and muttered, "Troublesome." They continued to walk towards Professor Tsunade's room. They sat down and listened to her rant about Chloroplasts and Endoplasmic Reticulums (yay plants).

Neji and Kiba said goodbye to Shikamaru, and made their way to Professor Jiraiya's room. They placed their finished essays on the desk, and sat down next to the boy with the red hair who they had met on the second day. The boy's name was Gaara.

Gaara was really quiet and just nodded to them as they sat on either side of him. "Hey Gaara, a group of us are getting together at Neji's room tonight, want to come?" Kiba asked.

Gaara looked up at them and said, "Sure," and looked back down at the desk he was sitting at.

"Oh yeah, bring a friend if you want," Kiba said quickly as their professor cleared his throat and began class.

That night Neji cleaned his dorm room while Shikamaru stared out the window at the setting sun's lights playing on the clouds and turning them from white to purple. Neji was just setting out the Pizza, chips and soda (I know their good wittle boys aren't they, no alcohol), when he heard a loud rhythmic, almost hyper knock. He opened the door, and there stood a bright, hyper blonde with a scowling black-haired boy standing behind him. "Hey Naruto," Neji said happily. "Sasuke," he said, starting a glaring competition with the scowling boy.

"Sasuke stop being a bastard," Naruto said and slapped the back of Sasuke's head. They walked in and Neji saw Kiba walking towards him with Gaara and a guy he did not know next to him.

They all entered the room and sat down somewhere on the beds or on the floor. "So Gaara, who's your friend?" Kiba asked, winking at Gaara.

Gaara blushed and said, "This is Lee."

The night went on, and the boys laughed and got to know each other better. Neji could tell that there was something between Lee and Gaara. That made four of his friends that he thought was gay. That knowledge helped Neji feel less awkward, because he wasn't the only one who was. They were having a discussion on the English assignment they had just turned in. they all had Jiraiya as their English Professor.

It was getting late so they all left to their different dorm rooms, and Neji began to clean up the mess with a little bit of help from Shikamaru who kept muttering "Troublesome" under his breath. When they were done cleaning the room, Neji flopped down on the bed, rather gracefully (duh, he's a Hyuga), and fell asleep almost instantly.

Neji woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned, rolling over and looking at his alarm clock. It was 7:30, which meant he had been asleep for about three hours. Neji got up slowly, cursing the sun.

Neji had just changed into some gym shorts and a comfortable shirt to go jogging, when he heard a loud, urgent knock at the door. Shikamaru grunted, sat up, and looked around the room trying to figure out where the disturbance of his sleep had come from. Neji smirked and went and opened the door.

Neji's smirk slowly faded as he saw a bedraggled Lee who had a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Gaara?" he panted. His eyes darted around Neji's dorm room as if he would find Gaara in a corner somewhere.

"No, I haven't seen Gaara. What's going on Lee?" Neji asked. Lee looked up at Neji and he started to cry. Neji ushered Lee into the room and sat him down on his bed.

"Calm down Lee and tell me what's going on," Neji pleaded. Lee sniffed and looked up at Neji.

"Gaara's missing. We were supposed to go out this morning, but when I went to his room his roommate said that Gaara had not come back last night." Lee then began to break down again; sobbing in such a heart-wrenching way that Neji cringed. He could tell that Lee was really scared and frankly, Neji was scared too.

_Thanks everyone for reading and please review. Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to Hanai-kun who gave me my first review. Love ya! Till next time! See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter Three! (I'm not quite sure what to call this chapter) I'm posting this at the same time as chapter two, so hav efun and I'll try to update faster. No, I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters. Shoot! Warnings of some sadness in this chapter, and I think this whole story is pretty much OOC, sooo, forgive me but it's needed. So read and enjoy peoples.

Chapter Three:

"Don't worry boys, we'll find your friend," the officer said as he and his partner left the room. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were all quiet, each wondering what had happened to Gaara. Neji was still comforting Lee as he sobbed into Neji's shoulder. All of them were hoping that Gaara would be okay.

In a dark room lit only by torches (it's the basement of the school), three dark figures stood around a stone table on which several scrolls were sprawled. The figures were bent over the table and seemed to be in a deep discussion over one of the scroll's contents.

"It must be Orochimaru's doing," one dark figure said to the other two. The other two nodded their agreement with this statement.

"We will have to heighten security on campus," another of the dark figures said.

"We will also have to keep our eyes on the other boys. We cannot let this happen again, and we must find the boy that was captured," this all was said by the third and final dark figure. The figures looked up at each other, nodded, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Neji and the others were sitting in Neji and Shikamaru's dorm room. Just sitting in a circle in silence. Lee had finally stopped crying. Instead, he lay on Neji's bed curled up with his head in Neji's lap. Neji was stroking Lee's head in an attempt to keep him calm.

For now, all any of the boy's could do was wait and hope that Gaara would be found, and that he was okay.

The weekend Gaara went missing went by excruciatingly slowly for the boys, but eventually Monday came and they all had to go to class. Things were so strange not having Gaara as the silent figure in the background whenever the friends were together. They all felt the difference, and they could not help but feel a great loss.

They went to class, and their professors kept giving them worried looks like they thought any minute the boys might breakdown. Since the first day they had figured out that Gaara was missing the friends had started a sort of ritual get together at Neji and Shikamaru's dorm room every night. Tonight they were all watching some stupid movie that had no real significance but to fill in the void that had appeared since Gaara disappeared.

Lee was no longer his usual cheerful self, he was now depressed and tired-looking. He had bags under his eyes like he had not been getting enough sleep. It was now two weeks since Gaara had gone missing, and the friends were feeling it badly. Lee was huddled in the corner and everyone else was sitting in silence, staring at the screen, but not really seeing it.

Lee got up and said, in a monotone voice, "I think I'll turn in for the night." He then walked to the door.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your dorm room Lee," Neji said, quickly standing up.

"That's okay Neji, I'll be fine. I really need some time alone." Lee then proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Neji looked at the closed door blindly, flopping down on his bed. He hung his head, putting his hands over his eyes.

"We should all turn in," Kiba said this, and Naruto and Sasuke nodded their agreement. The three of them stood up and said their goodnights and left to the imaginary comfort of their dorm rooms.

Sasuke held onto his blonde boyfriend as he shivered. Naruto had taken Gaara's disappearance almost as hard as Lee because he had known the redhead since they were little kids, and the two of them were like brothers. Naruto looked up at him with his big ocean-like eyes.

"Sasu," Naruto said slowly.

"Yes Naru," Sasuke said cautiously.

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke nervously. "I love you Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Out of the three years they had been together, neither of them had said those three words. He looked down at the petite blonde in his arms and he felt a warmth in his chest that he could only explain as love. "I love you too Naruto," he said, gently kissing him.

They reached the dorm room they shared and fell onto their bed. Sasuke drew the blonde as close to his chest as possible, and snuggled his face into Naruto's shoulder. He felt Naruto relax and his breathing slowly even out as he drifted off to sleep. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

_Soooo, did you like? Let me know by reviewing. I'm dying to know what I'm doing wrong or right, and dying to know what I can do to improve. Also if you have any ideas, let me know. Oh and if you like Kakashi, I'm posting a KakashixNeji story called Happy Birthday Neji. Please read and review. Toodles!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! Chapter four, Chapter four. I was totally thinking of the Mister Clean Commercials just now. Hehe! So, yeah there's more sadness in this chapter, but briefly because then it gets really cutesy. Imagine a blushing Hyuga! Eeeek… it's beautiful! Well, I don't own Naruto, but my friends and I have Naruto character nicknames. Can you guess who I am? (mwahaha!)

Chapter Four: The Second Disappearance/Relationships

Neji woke up the next morning (Sunday), and remembered that the next installment of his favorite book series had come out yesterday. Neji got up and set out for the bookstore. When he got to the store he went straight back to his favorite section of the store and picked up an orange book called _Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi Edition Book Two. _He smirked because he had just picked up the last one.

Neji jumped when he heard a loud chuckle from behind him. He turned, and what he saw made him gulp and he could feel the heat as it crept across his face in a slight blush. Standing there, laughing at him, was Professor Jiraiya. "Who would have thought one of my students would be reading my _Icha Icha Paradise _novels," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Neji gaped, his blush deepening at this comment. "You write _Icha Icha Paradise _Professor," Neji asked with a voice that sounded horrified. His blush deepened and he couldn't look his professor in the eye.

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Yep, that's my work. I especially like the yaoi edition and it seems you do too."

Neji's blush deepened even more and he said, "It's okay," in a way he hoped was nonchalant but came out as more of a squeak.

Jiraiya chuckled at the obvious discomfort his student was feeling at realizing his favorite yaoi novel was written by his professor. He stepped closer to Neji and brought his hand up to the younger man's flushed face. Neji's blush deepened even more (if that's even possible as he felt his professor's thumb caress his cheek. This was awkward, and all he could think was, _how the hell did this happen. _Neji jumped as he felt his professor's lips on his, but for some reason he didn't pull back and slap Jiraiya indignantly.

Jiraiya was surprised his student did not punch him in the gut and run away horrified by what he had done. He looked down at Neji and saw that his eyes were clouded over by confusion, but he also saw that Neji had enjoyed the kiss.

To say Neji was confused would be an understatement. He could not understand why his professor had just kissed him, or why he was not disgusted by the fact that he had just been kissed by such an older man. He was about to say something when his phone started ringing. "Hello," he said answering his phone without seeing who it was.

"Neji, it's Kiba. Come back to the dorm quickly, Lee's missing." As Neji heard this, he felt his heart drop. He could not believe that this was happening again.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Kiba, make sure you either stay in your dorm room or with Shikamaru and the others." Neji said this quickly and in a shaky voice that portrayed his feeling of fear. After Kiba assured him that he was with Shikamaru and would stay there, Neji closed his phone and ran quickly from the bookstore, forgetting for the moment that his professor was still standing there.

Jiraiya had overheard Neji's conversation with Kiba, and was worried. If his suspicions were correct, Orochimaru was behind these mysterious disappearances. If this was true, it did not bode well for the boys who had been captured or for the ones who had yet to be captured. The question was, how was Orochimaru getting past security and capturing the boys?

When Neji got back to his dorm room, he found everyone there (Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke). As he looked at the faces of his friends he could tell they were all scared (I know, Sasuke being scared is strange right. Well the only way you can tell that he is scared is that his eye is twitching).

Neji sat down on the floor Next to Kiba and they all just sat there in silence for a while. After about five or ten minutes they heard a knock at the door. Neji got up and opened the door, and the officers from before walked into the room and began questioning them and taking notes.

After Lee's disappearance, the relationships between the friends changed a lot. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship got stronger. Neither let the other out of their sight. Kiba and Shikamaru, who had not really talked a lot before, started to spend as much time together as possible. Neji sort of had a feeling that they had feelings for each other and that they were a couple now.

Now, you may be wondering what Neji is doing while the others are getting all lovey-dovey together. Well, a week after Lee's disappearance, Neji was sort of depressed, in more ways than one. Not only was he depressed about another of his friends disappearing, but he was also upset because he had never bought the book he had wanted to read. He had hoped that _Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi edition Book Two _would keep his mind off of everything that had been going on. When he thought about it, he realized that he had forgotten to buy it.

So here Neji was, sitting in the school's courtyard in the middle of the day, staring at birds. Yes Neji still loved birds, but they did not take his mind off everything that had been going on for the past couple weeks. A shadow suddenly fell over Neji, and he looked up to see Professor Jiraiya standing over him. Neji blushed, remembering what had happened at the bookstore a couple days ago. "Um, Professor Jiraiya what can I do for you?" Neji asked with apprehension in his voice.

Jiraiya smiled and held out a rectangular package. "This is for you Neji," he said. Neji hesitantly took the package from Jiraiya's hands and opened it. He got a glimpse of orange and frowned. When all of the paper was gone, Neji's eyes widened in shock as he saw the book he had forgotten to buy. Not only that, but there were two of Jiraiya's older books as well, and each one had Jiraiya's autograph on the cover.

He could not believe it, these were his favorite books and with an autograph they were even more amazing to him. Neji looked up to see Jiraiya watching him nervously. Neji jumped up quickly, before he had time to think about what he was doing of course, and glomped Jiraiya. HARD. As his brain caught up to his body, he realized what he had done and looked down to see that he was straddling Jiraiya's stomach and their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. Neji blushed and tried to get up, but before he could, strong arms wrapped around his neck and brought him down into a scorching kiss.

Neji lost himself in the moment. He allowed the tongue that was probing his lips, asking for entrance, to explore his mouth. He felt Jiraiya's hands tangle in his long, dark hair, and he moaned into their heated kiss. They pulled apart, panting for air, a lone string of saliva still connecting their lips before it broke.

Jiraiya smirked up at the blushing, gray-eyed beauty above him. "If I had know that was how you would respond to some books, I would have acted sooner," he said jovially. Neji opened his mouth and closed it again (yay he's a fishy) not knowing what to say. Jiraiya chuckled and said, "Speechless are we? Well, why don't you come with me to dinner tonight?" Neji's shocked but scared face told Jiraiya everything. "Don't worry, I'll go get dinner and we can eat it here on campus. How's that sound?" he asked.

Neji thought about this for a moment; he could not really see why he should not say yes when Jiraiya was nice enough to give him three books. "Okay," Neji said quietly. He kind of liked the fluttery, warm feeling that occurred in his stomach every time he was alone with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya grinned and helped the Hyuga up as he got up himself. "Good then it's a date. Meet me right here at seven. Bye!" he said. With that said he turned around and walked away with a pleased grin on his face.

Neji opened the door to his dorm room and walked in. What he saw made him freeze in place. Shikamaru had a half naked Kiba pinned to the wall while he nipped at every bit of bare skin he could reach. Neji cleared his throat and then smirked when his two friends looked at him. Kiba blushed and scrambled away from Shikamaru and returned his shirt to his body. Shikamaru grumbled and muttered, "Troublesome."

Neji started laughing. He just couldn't help it; it was just too funny. His two friends scowled at him, and Kiba said, "Shut up Hyuga." Neji stopped laughing and just smirked at the two of them. "What are you so happy about Hyuga, you're freakin' me out," Kiba said. Neji stopped smirking and looked away from his friends so they could not see the blush that was covering his cheeks. "Are you blushing Neji? Hehe! Who is he?" Kiba asked excitedly. (A/N: in case anyone is wondering, this university is an all male university, so yeah)

"Who's who?" Neji asked, hoping to sound confused. It did not work because Neji suddenly found Kiba in his face smirking at him.

"Who's the person that's making you blush? Come on, it's pretty obvious with you blushing that much," Kiba said.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a date I have tonight," Neji replied. His hopes of avoiding the question were in vain as Shikamaru joined the attempts to get him to tell them who it was. "Jiraiya," Neji hissed quietly in response.

"What was that Neji I couldn't here you," Kiba said annoyingly sweetly.

Neji took a deep breath and readied himself for what was to come. "It's Professor Jiraiya."

"WHAT?!" they both said at once.

"Yeah. So, how about you guys, what's going on there?" he asked. They looked at each other and decided to drop the interrogation of Neji.

It was 6:30 pm, and Neji was getting ready to go to the courtyard. It had taken him thirty minutes just to dry and brush his hair (trust me, long hair really takes that long to take care of, ugh) and he was wearing tight, low-riding black jeans and a tight gray shirt that said 'Icha Icha Paradise Forever.' (hell yeah!) Neji put on his black converse and grabbed his phone and keys before heading to the courtyard.

Neji walked at a pretty slow pace, thinking and watching the people around him. He reached the courtyard at around 6:55 and he sat down under an oak tree. Soon a familiar shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Jiraiya standing in front of him with a picnic basket (so cute!).

Jiraiya put down the picnic basket and pulled out a blanket for them to eat. They sat down and started eating and talking.

(I'm lazy so I'm not describing the whole thing, plus I don't know much about dating)

It was around eight o'clock, and Jiraiya was walking Neji back to his dorm room. They were holding hands as they walked, and they were talking about _Icha Icha Paradise _(duh, what else, plus, I'm a geek).

Finally, they reached Neji's dorm and Jiraiya didn't let Neji think before he pulled him into a kiss that was different from their previous ones. This kiss was more passionate and slower.

They pulled apart and Jiraiya said, "Good night Neji." He then turned and walked away after making sure that Neji made it into his room.

In the dark room that was lit only by torches, the three dark figures stood in a circle. This time the light was bright enough to reveal who the three people were. Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya were standing around the stone table. Tsunade looked towards Jiraiya, "How is the plan moving Jiraiya?" she asked.

Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade, the Dean of this school, and his leader. "The plan is moving along fine Tsunade," he said, trying to hide his true feelings.

It didn't work. "You fell for him didn't you Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, Kakashi chuckling softly. Jiraiya sighed, looking away from his companions. "Oh well, not much we can do about that now, but its probably better that you did anyways," Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

Jiraiya's head snapped back to face Tsunade. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tsunade was actually allowing him to have a romantic relationship with a student. That was good because Jiraiya had started to dread when this mission would end because he feared he would have to break it off with Neji and hurt the Hyuga.

"Just make sure you stay focused on the mission at hand. We must stop these abductions now. I don't want to see any more boys taken, and it seems that Orochimaru is focusing on that boy's friends. Keep a good eye on them and we should be able to catch who is doing this," Tsunade said.

Kakashi sighed impatiently beside Jiraiya. Tsunade looked to him and said, "Kakashi would you be patient, you can deal with being away from your boyfriend for thirty minutes, jeeze." Kakashi whined pathetically while thinking of Iruka's passion-filled face right after sex.

"No way can I stay away that long, especially when tonight is the only night I can spend time with him. Every other night he's either grading papers or I'm on a mission," he whined pathetically.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Fine, you can go we'll meet again next week. Both of you stay mindful of your missions." That being said the three poofed out in a puff of smoke.

_So, what did you guys think? I don't really know if I liked this chapter that much. Oh well, tell me what you think please and I'll right another chapter as fast as possible. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas let me know. Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have been really hyped up about the Anime Supercon here in Miami, Florida. It was amazing and I have been a total spaz about it. So here is the next chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out to you as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I wish! Warning: Major OOC-ness in this chapter! _

Chapter Five:

It was dark, and his roommate had not returned yet. Kiba sat doing his homework at his desk in the corner of the room closest to the open window. Kiba looked up as he heard a rustle outside and laughed at himself for being so jumpy when all it was was a tree limb moving in the breeze.

Kiba looked back down at his assignment, when all of a sudden something hit him in the back of the head really hard and he fell onto the ground, falling into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji woke up in the morning to a pair of blue eyes in his face. He gasped and felt his throat close up in half-awake fear. The face moved back and he saw Naruto looking at him with a frightened expression on his face. Neji did not like that look one bit, especially on the face of his most hyperactive friend.

Neji got up from the bed slowly and looked around Naruto to see Sasuke standing by the door, eye twitching, and Shikamaru sitting up on his bed tears running down his usually bored face. "What's going on guys?" Neji asked even though he had already guessed what the answer to that question would be.

Naruto looked at him and said, "Kiba's roommate came back late last night to find the window wide open and Kiba missing." Neji felt his eyes start to burn and knew that his eyes had started to water from unshed tears. Up till now it had been sad to find out that two of his friends had gone missing, but now it was excruciatingly painful to find out that his first and best friend at this university had gone missing as well.

Their small group of friends was getting smaller, and they did not know what to do. They had started being cautious, but that still did not help. The fear was ever present now that three people had been taken. The four friends were always together unless it was nighttime; then they were paired off and stayed together as they walked to and into their dorms. Caution was slowly becoming paranoia as the boys felt that every little sound was something coming to take the next friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days passed by slowly after Kiba's disappearance, and Neji tried his hardest to take care of Shikamaru who was the most affected by the latest disappearance. Neji was being comforted himself by an understanding and surprisingly possessive Jiraiya. Their English professor had become a permanent fixture wherever Neji and his friends went. If they were out of class and not in the dorm room, Jiraiya was there to make sure Neji was okay.

Neji found this extremely comforting because it caused a warm feeling inside of him to well up. He loved Jiraiya's protective nature and used that as a base to stay strong. He also liked the extra time he was able to spend with Jiraiya because their relationship was growing and he was able to get to know more about the man he was beginning to love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A week after Kiba's disappearance, Neji was walking to class with Shikamaru. Neji was really feeling Kiba's disappearance because the bright booming voice was gone from his morning routine, and Neji was somewhat lost without it.

Neji had taken to sitting in English, staring into space because he could not stop thinking about his friends that had gone missing, and whether or not they were okay. Neji made sure that he did not let his grades suffer, but he did his work grudgingly.

Neji had noticed some of his teachers keeping a close eye on him and his friends, though it was three of them that he noticed watching him the most. Although he could understand Jiraiya watching him closely, he could not understand why Tsunade and Kakashi were watching them as well.

He had also noticed that a certain student had started to watch him as well. It was a guy named Kabuto who had gray hair and glasses. The guy seemed to watch him all the time, and it was starting to creep Neji out. Those cold eyes following him as he walked from one class to the next. The creepy smirk that came over the guys face when he thought Neji was not looking.

Neji could not stop the tingles of apprehension that spread down his spine every time Kabuto watched him. For some reason Neji had a bad feeling that something really bad was going to happen soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji was sitting under a tree with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke, when something barreled into his side and knocked over. He looked up to see light eyes similar to his own staring back at him. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

Hinata blushed and said, "Hi Neji. I told my father about what has been going on here, and he wanted to come and check up on you." As she said this, Neji noticed a shadow off to the right. Neji looked up and saw his uncle looking at him and is friends.

"Hello Uncle, its good to see you," Neji said trying to read the expression on his uncle's face.

"Its good to see you too Neji. But, I haven't seen you in almost two months, and I don't get a hug?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked, cracking a genuine and very rare grin. Neji grinned back and got up and hugged his uncle. The man had been like a father to him after his own father had died in a car accident when he was really young.

Hiashi drew back from hugging his nephew and asked, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Neji?" Neji looked sheepish for not thinking about that himself, and quickly introduced his friends to his uncle. "How about we all go out to dinner so Neji, Hinata and I can catch up, and so that we can get to know all of you better?" Hiashi asked. The boys all agreed, and they headed out to eat and to try to get their minds off of recent events, at least for a few hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji was sitting at the table in the restaurant with his friends and his uncle and cousin, when his cell phone started ringing. He flipped open the phone without looking to see who it was and said, "Hello?" When he heard the voice on the other line, he blushed and flashed a quick look at his uncle and said, "Hi Jiraiya," as he got up and walked away from the table so he could talk to Jiraiya in privacy.

"What's up Jiraiya," he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to call you and see how you were doing," he replied.

"My uncle just randomly showed up for a visit, and took my friends and I out to dinner," Neji said.

"Oh, well I better let you go then. I'll see you tomorrow in class," Jiraiya said.

"Alright, goodbye Jiraiya," Neji said with a slight blush that he was thankful Jiraiya could not see.

"Bye Neji," Jiraiya said, and they both hung up. Neji took a minute to compose himself and headed back towards the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiashi looked up when he heard his nephew's phone ring. He was very surprised when Neji looked at him, and he saw a slight blush. Hiashi was very curious who this Jiraiya person was if he could make Neji blush like that.

When his nephew left the table Hiashi looked up to Neji's friends and asked, "Who is Jiraiya?" He watched as the boys exchanged nervous glances.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered "troublesome" before saying, "Jiraiya is Neji's boyfriend, and also our English professor.

Hiashi frowned as he heard these words. Not because he was not okay with his nephew being gay, but because the guy Neji was dating was a teacher at his school. But Hiashi guessed that it was not his place to tell Neji who to date, so he did not say anything as he watched his nephew return to the table and sit down.

"It's getting late, and you boys have classes tomorrow so I better take you back to school," Hiashi said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji walked into his dorm room with Shikamaru and sighed heavily. That was certainly an embarrassing evening. His uncle now knew about his love life, he had noticed the look on his friends' faces as he sat back down at the table, and had known that they had told his uncle. Well that was certainly scarring.

He was just glad that his uncle had not decided to play twenty questions and interrogate him about it. Neji flopped down on his bed and looked over at Shikamaru and saw that he was sitting cross-legged on his own bed looking back at Neji. Neji sighed again and flipped the switch next to his bed and the lights on his side of the room went out. Shikamaru sighed as well and turned his lights off as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Okay, so it kind of ended at a weird place. Not quite what I wanted, but I have excuses. Major brain malfunctions due to attending an extemely amazing anime convention. Anyway, I haope you liked it and please review. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas of where you would like this to go, just let me know. Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for the really late update! But, I'm planning on making this a really long chapter and maybe even the last one, it depends on how much I can get in in a short amount of time because I'm getting ready for Thanksgiving. Which means I am disappearing to a place in the middle of nowhere with no T.V, Internet and barely any electricity. I'm gonna die. But that is besides the point. I hope you like this chapter. I love you guys. Read and Enjoy!! (I don't own Naruto) (This is yaoi. Yaoi=boyxboy!!) (AU and OOCness may occur).

Chapter Six: The Last Disappearance

Neji rushed alongside Shikamaru to English. The two of them were running late because the power had gone out sometime last night and their alarm clock did not have a battery backup (A/N: this has happened to me, it's rather annoying and a little disorienting). Neji skidded to a halt outside the English room and took a moment to catch his breath and then quickly entered the room and took a seat.

Even though Neji had purposefully chosen a seat far away from the creepy guy named Kabuto, he could still feel the burning tingle on the back of his neck that alerted him to the guy staring intently at him. He turned slowly and saw Kabuto smirk at him. He turned back around and felt thoroughly creeped out. He definitely did not like the look that Kabuto had just given him. There was just too much hidden behind it that Neji did not care to find out.

Neji sat through the rest of Jiraiya's lecture and quickly tried to escape the room and meet up with Shikamaru so they could find Sasuke and Naruto for lunch. As he was trying to slip through the door, a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him to a stop. He turned to see that the hand belonged to none other than Kabuto. Neji kept his panic to a minimum and said, "Can I help you?"

Kabuto just smirked at him and said, "Yeah I wanted to ask you a question really quick," while pulling him out of the classroom and into a deserted classroom before Neji could protest. Neji pulled his hand away from Kabuto's hold and tried to back away slowly towards the door. In a flash Kabuto was gone and was obstructing his path to the door.

"W-what are you d-doing Kabuto? Ask your question quickly and let me leave?" Neji said in a voice he could barely get out.

"Oh I have no intention of letting you leave Neji. In fact, I'm going to take you to Orochimaru just like the rest of your cute little friends," Kabuto said in a mocking tone. Neji's eyes widened and he took a step away from Kabuto only to run into something solid behind him. Neji looked back and saw that it was another person. He was hit over the head and the last thing he saw was Kabuto's smirking face before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji woke up slowly and tried to move his arms to get more comfortable, only to realize that he was tied up. His eyes shot open, and all the memories of what happened came flooding back. The fact that Kabuto had been the one abducting his friends, and the fact that he had been captured himself. He looked around cautiously and found that he was in a dark, dank room with the sound of dripping water in the background. If he could venture a guess, he would say he was inside a cave.

Neji heard footsteps coming his way and quickly pretended to still be asleep. The footsteps stopped at the door to his room and he heard voices. Neji strained his ears to try and distinguish what the voices were saying. "I wonder what Lord Orochimaru is doing with all of these young boys," the first voice said.

"It's not for us to ask questions. We just do what we're told and we don't get killed," a second, hoarser voice said. Neji heard the jingling of keys and relaxed his body. There was a distinct 'click' as the lock on the door was opened. Neji felt two hands grab and he surrendered his weight to the man as he was hoisted over his shoulder.

The man began walking with Neji over his shoulder. They walked for what felt like hours for a scared Neji, but was really only five minutes, until they reach a pair of huge wooden doors that the man who wasn't carrying Neji opened. The doors opened with a dull groan and the two men walked into the room.

The man dropped Neji unceremoniously onto the hard stone floor in front of his Lord. "Dismissed," hissed a voice from above Neji. Neji heard the two men retreat quickly. "You can stop pretending to be sleeping now Neji," Orochimaru said. Neji opened his eyes and sat up, looking for the first time at the person who had caused his friends and him so much harm already.

"What do you want with my friends and I?" Neji asked without hesitation; a stubborn tilt to his chin.

Orochimaru chuckled maliciously and looked down at the feminine-looking male in front of him. The stubborn look made Neji's regal features even more beautiful, and a lecherous look overtook the snake-like man's face. "I don't really want anything from your friends, they were just a way to get to you," he said.

"Why kidnap my friends if you only wanted me? Why not just come after me alone?" Neji asked boldly.

"Despite what you might think, the increased security caused by the other disappearances actually made it easier to get to you. Because Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi already suspected me, they would not have expected for a student at the school to be doing the actual abducting," Orochimaru stated simply.

"What do you want with me though?" Neji asked, extremely curious about the answer he would get.

An evil grin made its way onto the already creepy man in front of Neji. "I want your body of course," Orochimaru said with such nonchalance it made Neji cringe.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Neji stammered out.

"I mean," Orochimaru started, getting up and slowly approaching the quivering boy, "that I want to rape that little body of yours and watch as you bleed and scream beneath me," he hissed out slowly as he stroked Neji's lips lightly. Neji cringed but he did not draw back. He was determined to keep some of his dignity. His Hyuuga pride wouldn't allow for anything less.

"What about my friends? What have you done with them, and what will you do with them now that you have _me_?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry about your little friends, I haven't done anything to them. As for what will happen to them now that I have you, it all depends on how compliant you are. The lives of your friends depend on you submitting to my will," Orochimaru said as he brought his hand up to stroke a few strands of Neji's long, silky hair.

"I'll submit to you if you swear to set my friends free," Neji said as he got rid of the last thread of his Hyuuga pride to protect his friends.

Orochimaru grinned in the face of his victory. He hadn't planned on keeping those brats even if the Hyuuga hadn't submitted. But this was an added bonus. "Deal! Your friends have been in a drug-induced coma this whole time so they are not a liability. They will be returned to their dorm rooms without any harm done," said Orochimaru gleefully.

Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to approach him. Kabuto made his way towards his Lord and bowed. "Yes My Lord," he asked.

"Bring the other boys back to the school without any harm," Orochimaru said quickly.

"Yes sir," Kabuto said before turning to do as his master bid.

Orochimaru turned back towards Neji and said, "Why don't we eat something, I'm sure your hungry," and then two servants set a table for them and Orochimaru untied Neji and they sat across from each other at the table. Neji hesitantly took a bite, but after his stomach gave a particularly loud rumble he decided it would be better to not be hungry for what he knew would be coming directly after dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Jiraiya, Neji didn't show up to go to our next class. Did you see him leave your class with anyone?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly, fearing the answer he knew was coming.

"NO! Did you search for him? Did you check back at your dorm room and see if he went back there for something?" Jiraiya said, slowly becoming scared. He didn't want to believe what he thought was happening now.

"I checked our room, and he wasn't there. I don't think he would have gone anywhere else by himself," Shikamaru replied.

"Well maybe he went to one of your other friends's rooms. We should check there," Jiraiya suggested hopefully. The two of them headed off to Naruto and Sasuke's room and knocked on the door. They heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door and then Sasuke opened the door with Naruto standing right behind him. "Have you two seen Neji lately?" Jiraiya asked the two boys.

"No, we haven't seen him all day because we decided to skip today because Naruto hasn't been feeling well. Why, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji didn't show up to walk to class with me after Jiraiya's class," Shikamaru said quickly.

"What? Well did you check everywhere he could be?" Naruto asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"We checked our room and here, and we were going to check Kiba's dorm and Gaara and Lee's room," Shikamaru said.

"Alright, let's split up. Jiraiya and Shikamaru go to Gaara and Lee's rooms, and Naruto and I will go to Kiba's room," Sasuke said calmly. They all nodded and broke off to search the two rooms.

Sasuke and Naruto headed towards Kiba's room. They stopped at the door and knocked. They waited for an answer, but none came. They decided to try the doorknob anyway, and were surprised when it opened freely. The two of them walked in slowly and froze when they saw what was before them. Kiba was sprawled across the bed on the left side of the room. They ran over to their friend and saw that his eyes were fluttering open as he was waking up.

Kiba looked up at them and then sat up quickly, groaning as he clutched his head in his hands. "Kiba what happened to you?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kiba looked up at his two friends and groaned again. "I was doing my homework when out of nowhere, I got hit in the back of the head and everything went dark. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up here," Kiba said.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other nervously. What did it mean if Kiba was back? Did it mean the others were back too, and what about Neji?

"We better call Shikamaru and tell him what we found," Sasuke told Naruto as he pulled out his phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shikamaru ran down the hall, coming to a halt outside of Lee's room. He tested the doorknob and found that the room was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in, gasping when he saw Lee lying in a heap on the floor. He ran to Lee's side as he began to stir. Lee sat up, clutching his stomach. "Ugh," he groaned.

"Lee are you okay? What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked helping his friend stand up and make his way to a chair.

Lee looked up at Shikamaru with confused eyes, "I don't remember anything that happened, I just remember Gaara being taken," he said in a sad little voice.

"Don't worry Lee, I'm sure we'll find Gaara," Shikamaru said. At that moment his phone decided to start ringing. He checked to see who it was and immediately answered it when he saw that it was Sasuke. "Hello," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, we found kiba in his room. We wanted to let you know," Sasuke said.

"Really? I found Lee. Maybe Jiraiya found Gaara. Let's get over there quick and find out," Shikamaru said. Sasuke agreed and the boys all made their ways from the rooms they were in towards Gaara's room. They ran inside the room and saw Jiraiya helping Gaara stand up.

"Gaara!" Lee yelled and ran over to his boyfriend. He tackled Gaara to the ground and snuggled his face into Gaara's chest and started crying.

"Lee," Gaara said, tears flowing down his cheeks as well.

Shikamaru looked up at Jiraiya to see worry on his face. What did it mean if all of their friends were back but Neji was missing? Jiraiya sighed and put on a brave face for the boys. "I think we need to talk to Professor Tsunade," he said. He then made his way out of the room, the boys following behind him.

They ran to Tsunade's room and opened the door. "Tsunade, the boy's that went missing are back, but Neji is missing now," Jiraiya said between gasps for breath.

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya with a serious expression on her face, "I already know. Our spy that we had stationed as one of Orochimaru's followers told me where the hideout is, and I want you to go there right now and get Neji back," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neji shivered as Orochimaru nibbled his way down his chest. Once they had finished their meal Orochimaru had had the room cleared, and had ordered Neji to strip. Then Orochimaru had tied Neji's hands and legs down so he couldn't try to escape. Orochimaru moved slowly down Neji's stomach. Neji cringed as Orochimaru got closer and closer to his cock. He felt tears flow down his cheeks as he thought about how he would be losing his virginity to a man who he didn't know or love. In that instance he thought of Jiraiya and the tears flowed even harder.

Neji bit his lip painfully as two fingers were shoved forcefully into his tight hole. He could feel the blood flow warmly down his chin as more flowed down his thighs. Orochimaru spread his thighs wider, and straddled his hips. Neji closed his eyes as he waited for the pain of Orochimaru's forceful entrance, but it never came.

Neji opened his eyes to see that Orochimaru wasn't above him. He craned his neck up as much as he could to see that Jiraiya was fighting Orochimaru and his friends had come with him and were standing around him. Shikamaru took his jacket off and draped it over Neji, while Gaara bent down and untied him.

Neji sat up slowly, and drew the jacket around his naked lower body tightly. Kiba held out his hand and Neji took it, accepting the help up off the floor. He heard a crash and jerked his head up to see Orochimaru lying on the floor unmoving. Jiraiya ran over to him and drew him into a quick hug.

Suddenly, people started to swarm into the room and surrounded Orochimaru and dragging a struggling Kabuto. The following hour went by in a blur of color for Neji. He was given a change of clothes and Tsunade gave him a check-up. Then, he was ushered back to the school. The whole time, Jiraiya held him possessively close to his chest.

Neji was sitting with Jiraiya in his classroom after they had gotten back to school. His friends had hugged him and went off in pairs to be close after what had happened recently. He jumped when two arms wrapped around his waist, but relaxed when he realized it was just Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Jiraiya whispered.

Neji turned and drew Jiraiya into a slow kiss that he used to relay everything he was feeling right now; fear, pain, relief at being saved, but most of all love for Jiraiya. He drew back and looked up at Jiraiya and said, "Don't be sorry, if I hadn't have been captured, we might not have gotten my friends back. Besides, you saved me Jiraiya."

Jiraiya pulled him into another kiss. Neji wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck and drew him closer. Jiraiya lifted Neji up and Neji wrapped his legs around Jiraiya's waist. Jiraiya carried Neji over to his desk and sat him down on it. Jiraiya drew back and whispered, "I love you Neji."

Neji nuzzled into Jiraiya's chest and said, "I love you too Jiraiya." Neji liked this feeling of warmth that was surrounding him. He knew that as long as he was with Jiraiya he would be safe. He didn't plan to ever leave this warmth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Whew! Well, that would be the end, and this is the last chapter. Although, I may make an extra chapter that actually has a lemon. No, I definitely will make an epilogue of yaoi so do expect that. I hope you liked it, and please review. Thanks, bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again guys! So, this is the yaoi epilogue I promised. Yeah! Yaoi! Woot! Anyway, the typical warnings for a yaoi apply here. Rated M, Malexmale sex. So if you don't like don't read. If you do like, then enjoy!

Epilogue

It had been five years since the disappearances had occurred. Neji and his friends all still lived in Konoha, and they all kept in touch, the past causing them to want to stick together. Sasuke had taken over his father's company and Naruto had opened a Ramen shop. The two of them were still together and lived down the street from Neji.

Shikamaru had become a high school teacher and Kiba became a vet. They had about ten dogs running around their house and three acres of property, along with a multitude of other animals. Gaara had also taken over his father's company, but whereas his father and Sasuke's father had made their companies rivals, Gaara and Sasuke became partners. Lee worked at the same high school as Shikamaru, teaching Physical Education. Neji had become a writer. He wrote mystery novels and sometimes some adventure or romance novels. He and Jiraiya lived together in a large house close to the school.

Neji was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. He was working on the latest book in a series he was writing. He looked up when the door opened and saved what he had written. Jiraiya walked up to the desk and said, "What are you working on?"

Neji smiled and spun his chair around once before looking back up at Jiraiya. "What do you think?" he asked.

Jiraiya circled around the desk and kneeled in front of the chair, in between Neji's legs. "Let me guess, are you working on the romance series you started?" he asked.

"Yep! I'm a little stuck though, I'm not quite sure what I want to happen next," Neji replied.

Jiraiya chuckled and brought his hand up to stroke Neji's cock through his pants. "Maybe I can provide you with some inspiration," he whispered. Neji shuddered as Jiraiya unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper. Neji lifted his hips to make it easier for Jiraiya to lower his pants and boxers. Neji didn't have time to think before Jiraiya's hot, wet mouth closed around his quickly hardening erection.

Jiraiya stroked Neji's member with his tongue, and ran his hands up and down his inner thighs. Jiraiya quickly thrust a finger into Neji's puckered hole while he stroked his member. Neji bucked into the warm mouth and onto the finger that was stretching his hole. He gasped when two more fingers were added alongside the first.

Jiraiya thrust his fingers in and out of neji's hole pushing deeper with each thrust, searching for that bundle of nerves that would make neji see stars. Neji screamed in pleasure as those plundering fingers hit his prostate. "J-jiraiya stop, I want you inside me," he gasped out. Jiraiya drew back and removed his fingers fro Neji.

Jiraiya leaned down for a kiss and quickly entered neji. Neji moaned into the kiss from the feeling of pleasure he got from being filled by Jiraiya. He loved these moments where they were so close.

Neji wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's chest as he thrust in and out of him. He could feel the heat building, and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Jiraiya hit Neji's prostate, and he erupted in a storm of pleasure. He came on his and jiraiya's stomachs, panting into jiraiya's chest.

A few thrusts later, and jiraiya came inside neji. He slumped against the back of the chair above neji, and slowly drew out of him. He straddled neji's hips and leaned his forehead against neji's, and said, "I love you Neji"

Neji sighed softly and said, " I love you too jiraiya."

_Blech! I hate this. But I'll let you guys read it anyway. I hope you like it more than I do. Please review. Oh and I posted a ShikamaruxKiba story, and a GaaraxNeji story. So if you are interested in either, read them and review. And if you have any ideas for stories or unusual pairings that you would like to see, let me know and I will be happy to oblige. Well, thank you for reading, and goodbye._


End file.
